


Don't Look

by TheGreenMeerkat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeerkat/pseuds/TheGreenMeerkat
Summary: No one knows why Dream hides his face, but Sapnap and George try not to question it.(Reposted from a requests fic. Could be platonic or romantic!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 376





	Don't Look

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on a fic book of requests then never did more requests lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

No one knows why Dream wears the mask.

He’ll brush it off if you ask him about it, even getting to the point of anger if you’re insistent. Theories pass around their village in whispers. Some say he’s just scarred, others say he’s inhuman. Sapnap and George think it’s nobody’s business.

The two had been living with Dream for two years now, and they’ve seen firsthand how protective he is of his hidden face. From dusk to dawn the mask stays seemingly glued to his face, neither of them would be surprised if Dream sleeps with it. He has no problem describing his features to those he trusts - green eyes, freckles, a slightly crooked nose - but he does so with hesitance, falling over his words and picking at his nailbeds. George and Sapnap would carry this information to their graves for Dream.

The man values his friends’ privacy just as much. From the moment he met George, never once did he ask about the shaded glasses he wears every day, nor did he acknowledge it when George first took them off around him. When Sapnap stutters over a question about his past, Dream changes the subject without another thought. When he takes so much care into respecting the privacy and secrets of his friends, how could anyone betray that trust?

That’s what makes them feel so much more guilty.

Neither of them thought about it, barging into Dream’s room early in the morning to ask him about the day’s plans. Neither of them thought about how late Dream was up last night, telling stories with Techno and Phil. He was always up before them, always prepared, always in his mask. They didn’t expect to catch him just getting up

Dream reacted too quick for his own good, hiding his face in his hands and backing up like a cornered animal. He tripped and fell back on his bed, his instincts forcing his hands to catch himself instead. There was nothing to stop them from seeing the truth.

But what was the truth? Dream looked entirely too normal, if not beautiful. Sea green eyes, a dusting of freckles across his cheeks and head, and a nose slightly crooked to the left. There were some minor, faded scars, the type seen on almost everyone in their village. What could have possibly caused him to feel he needed to hide?

There was no time to answer that question as they watched Dream fall into a panic. Instead of rehiding his face, he opted to squeeze his eyes tight and place his arms in front of him in an X shape, protecting himself from an enemy that did not exist. His hands were shaking as if it hurt to hold them up, and his breath was held as if the mere sound of it would get him killed. They had seen panic attacks before, had experienced them as well, but they never expected to see Dream of all people look so _terrified._

“George, mask.” George followed Sapnap’s instructions as quickly as he could, sprinting towards Dream’s side table to grab the plastic mask. Meanwhile, Sap approached Dream carefully. “Dream, it’s just us. You’re safe. Can you breathe for me?”

Dream gave a shaky breath at the sound of his voice and began to lower his arms. He slowly moved to sit up and hide his face in his knees instead, his entire body still shaking with fear. He couldn’t even out his breaths quite yet, but he wasn’t hyperventilating so much anymore.

“Good, you’re doing great. Can I touch you? I won’t look at your face, promise.” George sat next to Dream on the bed as Sapnap continued speaking to him. With a nod of consent, Sap gently grabbed his hands, and George wrapped his arm around his waist.

“...Sorry.” The two could just barely hear Dream whisper the apology. He was squeezing Sap’s hands like a lifeline, but his breathing was already calming down.

Sapnap gave a light smile, even though Dream couldn’t see him. “Nothing to apologize for. Just focus on your breathing for us.”

It took another few minutes for Dream to fully calm down. With one last deep breath, he slumped into George’s side, not bothering to hide his face anymore. George attempted to give him his mask, but he pushed it away. “I-It’s fine.”

They wanted nothing more than to tell him how beautiful he is, to ask him _why._ But now was not the time.

They may never know fully why Dream hides his face, but they would make _sure_ whoever made him like this would _pay._


End file.
